The Nessie Chronicles II: Blood Wars
by BroadwayGlory
Summary: The Cullens have defeated the Volturi, but what problems await them now? Sequel to The Nessie Chronicles! You probably should read the first one, but that's your choice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I stared into their blood-red eyes. I saw the fierceness, the craving for my blood. I was standing with my family. We were not going to go down with a fight. This time my girls were with us. Standing about a hundred yards back. I had not wanted to put them in this kind of danger, but they had insisted.

The red eyes suddenly moved up to the sky. A blob was plummeting towards us at over two hundred miles an hour. It landed with a huge crash. The airplane burst into flames, taking our enemies with it. We quickly ran out of the fire's reach. We were safe, but only for now. They would be back, stronger than ever.


	2. Answers

**Hey Readers! I have already recieved a lot of reviews for the prologue, a measly 121 words. Anyways I would apreciate if you could keep it up. You guys know the drill! Anyways, this chapter is short but have no fear, the chapters will grow longer as time passes and more are written (Too cheesy, I thought so too.) **

**Thanks once again to my awesome beta _kallmecrazy_ who, by the way, appologizes for the long wait. (Not really that long, but that's just me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, lucky butt Stephenie Meyer does. Anyways, I only own the plot to the stories, the creatures and characters I myself create, and an object called a book!**

**Read on and enjoy! (R&R)**

**Answers**

After the fire and the note we sat there for hours, too stunned to move. Finally my father broke the stillness by bending down to pick something up from the ashes. It was the necklace my mother had given me for my first Christmas.

Oh, In case you have no idea what I'm talking about because you've just been brought into the loop, I'm Renesmee Black. I am married to Jacob Black, and am the mother of two twin girls; Kaitlyn and Gabriella. My vampire family and I had just defeated the Volturi, once again, about a month ago. Now it seems that we have another problem on our hands.

Anyways, back to the story. My family had seemed to know what the note was about. I needed to ask them about that, but it was a little hectic about now. My family had already started to clear everything out to rebuild. Alice was already on the computer, which she had saved, ordering furniture to match the old ones.

I caught hold of my uncle Jasper's elbow and yanked him back to my house so I could put the girls back to bed before I demanded answers from him.

"What's going on?" I asked him after I put the twins down.

"The vampires in the South," he muttered.

''How do you know?" I was shot at this point.

"I'd recognize Maria's handwriting anywhere, baby doll. Didn't think of that, did you Maria?"

I left Jasper to his muttering. Nicole and Jake were waiting for me. We were going to be staying at a hotel with the twins. The others would be working on the house until it was rebuilt. Jake took my hand and I led him past Jasper and into the house to get the girls. It seemed ridiculous how many times we were putting them to sleep and waking them up again.

Once we got to the hotel in Seattle, I "went to sleep." When Jake was finally snoring, I snuck out I was going to get to the bottom of this problem.

I ran for three hours until I reached the small little cottage in the middle of the jungle. I was going to see Zafrina and the Amazons.

"They burned down our house Zafrina, you have to tell me what's going on!" I tried the puppy dog eyes on her this time. Sure, I totally looked like I was eight, which I was.

"Fine," She hissed in her heavily accented English. "I will tell you." she took a deep breath, as if she needed it, and settled down. "The vampires in Mexico were always rowdy. Too bad for such a beautiful country. Anyways, there was always tension between the originals in Mexico; Jose, Philippe, Maria and Josephine. One day, Jose took a trip up into California. He saw the army training. That is what set him off.

"He started his newborn army to defend his blood. He trained them himself. His first attack was Maria. Oh, was he surprised when he found out she was prepared. Apparently, one of his runaways had leaked the information and she prepared too. The whole thing spread all over Mexico and Texas. It is still going on, but only Maria remains, as an original.

''Now that the Volturi are gone they assume that no one has taken their place and that their armies can take over the world."

She finished, and I sat there. Too shocked to say anything. "Oh," was all that seemed to escape my mouth. These weren't exactly the answers I was looking for.


	3. Spreading the Knowledge

**Greetings Readers! Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. I have been really busy and applying for this scholarship at a fancy boarding high school called Culver Academies. Anyways, that's no excuse and I am going to start the next chapter first thing tomorrow. I pinky Promise! Way to sound like a five year old huh?**

**Thanks once again to my super-awesome beta _kallmecrazy_. She puts up with waiting long periods of time for my chapters and then they probably come at bad times! but she's nice to me anyways. round of applause for you!**

**Anyways, keep up the reviews. Sit back, relax and read! (And then possibly a teeny review that will take you two seconds? I can't get better without knowing what to improve on!) Enjoy!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**Spreading the Knowledge**

As soon as I bid Zafrina and her coven farewell I raced back to the Seattle hotel. It was still dark, so I figured Jacob and the girls would still be asleep. Oh, was I wrong.

I entered the expensive hotel room to find both girls and Jacob as bright and alert as they were after the fire. Jake was pacing with his hands firmly grasping his hair on both sides of his head. Gabby was throwing her toy at Kaitlyn, who was crying loudly. I hastily ran to their crib to grab the toy from Gabby's small hands. After the toy had been placed at a satisfying height, I picked up Kait and started in the process of calming her down. The things you miss when you are gone.

Jake had come up behind me. He snaked his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Where did you go? I was about to set out a search party and a bounty hunter to look for you."

"Wow," I laughed, "you really go the whole nine yards when you are concerned." I smiled and looked up at his face to find that he was grinning along with me.

"The whole shebang for you baby!" He laughed and pecked my cheek once again. "But don't think you're getting away with this." He suddenly became serious. I didn't want to tell him, but now was as good a time as any.

"I went to visit the Amazons. Jasper thinks it's the vampire war lords in Mexico that burned our house down. Since their home in South America is only a few hundred miles outside of Mexico, I thought they may know something that I can use to truly confirm it's them.

"They said it would be like them to try this sort of thing. They think there is still nobody ruling the vampire world. It would be like most vampire covens to try to take over. This could be a very dangerous thing if it gets out of hand. Jasper said he recognized Maria's handwriting. Last time we met, she would never think of doing this to Jasper. This is a very dangerous subject. We have to convince the Denalis to reveal themselves as the leaders."

Jake sat on the bed and was locked in thought for a good ten minutes before I called him back to his senses.

"Jake, we can't ignore this, even for a few days. We have to get back to Forks and alert my family as soon as possible."

"You're right. They should be almost done by now anyways. This can't wait. We have to tell them right away."

Jake and I packed our own bags, and then packed a twin's bag. We slung both over our shoulders as we walked down into the lobby. We walked up to the front desk to find a very primped woman sitting at the front desk. I glared at her when she glanced up at Jake then back up again. She took my glare as it was: stay away or else.

"How may I help you sir?" the way she batted her eyelashes at him made me sick. Just then, I put my arm around his waist.

"My _husband_ and I would like to check out please." I answered and made sure to flash my shiny ring at her. I knew it was silly to act this way in a time of crisis like this.

She typed us out and we walked swiftly to the car. After the twins were strapped in tight in their car seats we speeded down the back roads to home. It looked as if there had been no fire at all. The furniture was all in the exact spot it was in. Everybody must have run around a few hundred times too because it even smelled the same.

We walked into the dining room to find the family already waiting for us. Alice must have told them.

"Well, do you know what we're about to talk about or do you need us to tell you?" Jake asked before plopping down next to my mom.

Dad answered this, "We know what you want to talk about but we would like to be clued in on some details."

We began spreading the knowledge and started a very long conversation.

"I'm glad you informed us of this Nessie," Carlisle said in a professional tone, "Something must be done immediately."

Emmett jumped up. "Something needs to be done alright!" he shouted before trying to get out the door. I was one of many who ended up in a huddle above Emmett. We had tackled him and he wasn't about to get free.


	4. Why Me?

**Hey Readers. Here is the next chapter (Duh) anyways. I have a new gameplan for writing! I promise that It won't be common for me to wait that long to update ever again. anyways I loved the reviews last time, oh wait; What reviews? Could you please just send me one tiny review. You could tell me what you liked or didn't like or what you would like to see more of. (Maybe a little more Kaitlyn and shane, just wait and see about that one though. You'll understand.) Anyways, then i can make my story better and pushing the review button and typing words is fun! I know I do it alot.**

**Anyways thanks to my beta kallmecrazy for being awesome and reviewing my chapters. You are so helpful. this chapter's for you!**

**~BroadwatGlory~**

**Why Me?**

We all had to restrain Emmett. Carlisle was considering trying to use a tranquilizer on him to see if it worked. After Emmett heard that he seemed to realize that he was not going to win. He slumped into our arms and Rose and I quickly grabbed a hold of his arms to prevent him from trying to run again.

"Those Mexican war demons need to be taught a lesson!" Emmett vented.

"Gee, Emmett, racist much?" I joked. He glared at me; this was no time for stupid jokes.

We finished the conversation peaceably, kind of. Carlisle had made Emmett drink the strongest tranquilizer from the syringe. Turns out it did affect vampires. What would have lasted a normal person about a week, lasted Emmett about seven hours. It didn't really put him to sleep. He just had enough to make him loopy and unusually agreeable for those precious seven hours.

We decided that we would wait until something else happened to make us go find the vampires in Mexico. It was a relief to be able to breathe easy until something else happened.

Months passed and nothing happened. The Denalis had finally let everyone know that they were the new leaders of the vampire world. Everyone seemed to breathe easier after everyone had been informed of that matter.

Many interesting things did happen though. Closer to home. Let's start with those.

The girls were growing at an even faster pace now. They had been growing fast already but this was over the top. It seemed like they gained a year with every passing week. Carlisle was definitely wrong about the three years of childhood. They already looked fifteen. Why did this have to happen to me? I got six months to be a parent. They seemed to be slowing down again but I still guessed that they would officially stop ageing in the next three months. Why me?

There was a new werewolf. His name was Shane. He had changed after the group spreading the Denali news had passed by to inform us that everybody was informed. Jake was gone for hours constantly, trying to help him phase back. Since Sam had retired a month ago, Jake had a larger pack to handle. Leah, his beta was there always trying to get him to phase back. She was calming him down and running with him until Jake phased to give her a break.

After about three days Jake and Leah calmed him down enough for him to phase back. Jake explained everything to him and told him to go home and rest.

Shane was coming over for dinner tonight. It was Thanksgiving and Jake had more or less adopted him. He wanted me to meet him. I told Jake to tell him to dress up. I made a nice dinner with all traditional Thanksgiving food. I set up the candelabra and the girls helped me set the table. Kaitlyn was the most excited to meet him. I was a little anxious about that though.

The doorbell rang and Kaitlyn ran to get it while trying to pull on her shoe and set the fork she was placing on the table down. Good thing Gabby was there to grab the fork so she didn't stab herself. Gabby and Kaitlyn looked at each other and busted up laughing while Kaitlyn went to open the door. She opened the door and turned around to lead Shane into the dining room. Shane followed her without looking at her.

He had three bouquets in his hand he handed one to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Black," he said grinning at me. I blushed

"Please Shane, just call me Nessie" I smiled back at him.

"Alright, Nessie," he said, shaking my hand before moving on to Gabby. Finally he reached Kait.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlyn." She said shyly.

"Shane," He said looking into her eyes. He smiled and then his look turned blank. Hey, wasn't that the... Oh, no way in hell. Not my six-month old daughter. Just then Jake walked into the room. He got through the door just in tome for me to pull him back out.

"Hey, what's-" But I just dragged him to the kitchen and planted myself there. "Ness, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. Shane just imprinted on our six-month old daughter, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled quietly.

"Just take a minute to think this through Ness, she's not really six months old and Gabby-"

"Kaitlyn-"

"Kait, is old enough to handle this. Physically she's almost sixteen. What would you have said if your dad hadn't let us be together until you were actually sixteen. Come on Ness, you'll always be her mom. But we have to face that they are almost full grown now." He said gently. I knew he was right. I would have to let Kait do this no matter how much it hurt. Why me?

I calmed myself down and accepted the fact that our six-month olds were almost grown up. I guess I really couldn't keep them from dating. Especially when an imprint came along. Why couldn't I just lock her up you may ask? Because I'm only eight and I'm a happily married mother.

I walked back in with Jake. Kaitlyn and Shane were sitting together. Shane had his arm around her shoulder and they were staring into each others' eyes sweetly.

Gabby on the other hand was trying, but failing, to stifle her laughter. This Thanksgiving was going to be interesting. We said our prayers and laughed and talked all night. Shane took Kait out on a walk to tell her. I Just had to except it.

**Kait's POV:**

Shane was amazing. It was interesting how close we got so fast. I knew Gabby was thinking that Shane would break my heart. She was either laughing or glaring at him the whole time. I also couldn't escape the sad look my mother gave me. She was still so young and so were we. The sad look, I guessed was because of our growth spurt. I would be an adult sometime in the next few months. The fact was kind of scary actually, but exciting at the same time.

When Shane asked me to go for a walk with him I greedily took his hand. We walked a little ways into the woods until we reached a trickling stream with a waterfall. It was beautiful and I wondered why he brought me here.

Shane stopped abruptly and tensed up. He took my hand again almost as if to comfort himself. He turned to face me. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and there was a cute little crease between his eyes.

"Kait, what would you say if I told you I loved you?" He wondered. I wondered if he was actually serious or if he was just giving me scenarios. I had to say I liked the first one considerably well. I decided to tell him.

"I would say I love you too, even though I don't know how it happened so fast." I murmured looking down. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. What the hell was happening? We just met a couple of hours ago for god's sake.

Shane pulled me into his strong arms and kissed my hair softly. "Kaitlyn, you know about how your parents ended up together right?" He asked softly as if he was afraid to ask.

"Imprinting? They told me all about it. Why do you ask?"

"Good you know, now I don't have to explain. Kaity, I imprinted on you tonight." he said gently, holding me tightly around my waist.

A million thoughts raced through my head but the most prominent thought was _**kiss him you idiot**_**. **He chuckled softly. Just then I realized that I must have taken my mother's gift, i blushed even more, if that was possible. He brought my face up and traced my cheek with his thumb lightly. He leaned down and touched my lips lightly in his. Now let me tell you I was in heaven. The kiss deepened and we stayed that until we saw the first lights of dawn. Why me? What did to deserve this incredible man. I didn't know and at the moment I really didn't care. This was beyond heaven.


	5. Growing Pains

**Hey readers. now I liked all the reviews! If you're asking yourselves what reviews you know exactly how I feel. i haven't gotten any reviews from anybody since chapter numero uno. If you would just type a few words I would be satasfied!**

**thanks to _kallmecrazy_ for beta-ing_ awesomely!_**

**_T_his chapter may not make sense but I want it to be that way for now. Is shane lying to Kaity or not? what do you think I should do?**

**Enjoy**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**

* * *

****Growing Pains**

**Kait's POV**

Months passed with no sign of the south. Though many people would think the inactivity would be comforting, but it makes everything worse. The silence was like a dark shadow; looming over me, waiting for the perfect time to attack. I had good reason to be frightened by this too; I had lived in fear virtually my whole life.

With every day that passed, Shane and I grew closer. The weird thing was, as Shane and I got closer, Gabby seemed more distanced. She had been acting weird lately. Maybe she feared that I would choose Shane over her one day. I didn't know, but I was going to find out. Because I knew I would never let that happen. I loved her very much, and I wouldn't let anything get between us.

Gabby was just about to walk out of her bedroom door when I appeared there. "Hey sis," she greeted with a forced smile.

"Hi, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, trying my best to look optimistic.

"I really have to get going," She pushed past me. It seemed like she was hiding something

"Hey," I grabbed her wrist, "you know that I love you right? You know that even though I'm with Shane, I'm not leaving you out?"

She mumbled something unintelligible and walked out. This was weird. I darted out the door after her. She didn't notice me and we kept on going. When she reached the edge of the forest I stopped. She went and talked to someone who was waiting. He said something to her. She ran into that someone's arms but I still couldn't see who because her face was quickly on his own. They pulled away and I saw him.

It took me a moment to comprehend that it was him, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I had known since she sneaked out. She had just kissed Shane. A quiet sob erupted from my chest. I locked eyes with him for an instant and then darted on my way back home. Tears blurred my razor sharp vision. I could hear the distinct thudding of massive paws hitting the ground in a fast, rhythmic pace. I didn't let him catch up with me though.

Finally I couldn't run anymore and I stopped. This was possibly the worst stopping spot though, because it was our clearing. The place where he had confessed his imprinting to me and kissed me for the first time. This beautiful place suddenly turned ugly and I shut my eyes, able to look at it no more.

I had known he followed me. I had smelled him before I felt him. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I tried to fight the feelings that came from his arms holding me. Eventually I gathered up enough mental strength to do what I had to. I pushed him away from me.

He looked into my eyes, apology written all over his face that I could barely stand to look at. Part of me wanted to forgive him, but the stronger part of me said to push him away. I felt betrayed.

I didn't know why he had done this to me, what I had done wrong. All I knew was that this pain was utterly unbearable. He had caused it. "Kaity," he began with the nick-name he had given me, "it wasn't what it looked like."

"Really, because it looked pretty bad. I didn't realize that imprinting worked that way, genetically."

"Look, just let me explain. Gabby knows you better than anyone. I thought she might know how you would react when I gave you this." He stood me up and then got down on one knee. Was he proposing?

"I'm not asking you to marry me... yet. This is a promise ring. This is my promise to be there when you need me the most. To tell you when you have something on your face. I promise to come over and make you soup when you get sick. I want you to be proud to call me your boyfriend. I know that what you saw with me and Gabby may have looked bad, but I promise you nothing happened. I want you more than anything in the world and I just hope you can believe me. Gabby and me are nothing. I don't know what came over me. I was so happy that you would be happy that it just kind of happened." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't resist stealing my grandfather's gift for a second and reading his mind. He seemed to be telling the truth. I was still suspicious but he was off the hook. For now. If it ever happened again, I would boot his butt out of my life. I nodded and smiled and he placed the ring on my finger.

I smiled for a minute until the spot where the ring had been started to throb. I dismissed it as growing pains and took his hand. I kissed him on my doorstep and went inside. Gabby was pacing. "Oh my god! Kaitlyn I'm sorry, it was definitely not what it looked like! I swear it was nothing. i ran to hug him and he just kissed me and- " I interrupted her rant.

"Whoa, slow your flow. Shane explained. I looked at the ring that was now doing more than throbbing. It was burning. I quickly flung it off and looked at my finger. The whole thing was turning black.

"We have to get you to Carlisle, now!" Gabby yelled in my face. We rushed into the main house after picking up the ring with a glove. We ran straight into Carlisle's office and promptly shoved my left hand in his shocked face.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised. I was in too much pain to speak. I threw the ring down in front of him.

Gabby started to tell him that the ring was form Shane and all about what happened when I got home. He picked it up with some tweezers and examined it. First he got a worried look on his face, and then he sniffed at the ring. "Vampire venom. This ring has vampire venom on it. Your mother is allergic to it and your father will die if he somehow ends up with it in his bloodstream. Those facts put together, just simply touching it can cause... _that._

"What are you trying to say?" I panicked.

"You'll be fine dear, the finger will heal within a couple of days, but the ring has been tampered with. Not by Shane, but by the southern vampires. They're back."

suddenly pain shot up in my legs and I blacked out. This was bad.

* * *

what did you think? good, bad, tell me!


	6. Danger Returns

****

**Hey readers! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and adding me to your favorites. I just NEED some reviews. I'm not going to send the next chapter (which i already have written) to my beta until I get some reviews! Im sure a lot of reviewers know how good reviews feel, and how you feel like your story isn't good if you don't get any! I don't care if it's 1 word or 1000. I just like the advice and encouragement. Just a few reviews and Ill send the chapter right off to _Kallmecrazy_ my AWESOME beta who is so helpful! Three cheers to her! Anyways I realized that I haven't told you i don't own twilight in a while so there you go! I have pics of Shane and maria (how I envision them) on my profile. Anyways No more of this nonsense Read enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! As always Love ya' In a friendly kind of way!**

**~BroadwayGlory~**

**

* * *

**

Danger Returns

Nessie's POV

When the silence from Mexico broke, everything did. Before the nothingness had been an eerie comfort, but now I was more scared for my family then ever before. Once we discovered that they had tampered with Kaitlyn's ring, all hell broke loose. Again. Everybody broke into a panic. Jake, my dad, and Carlisle rushed to her aid to get her off the ground and into his office. Emmett, Jasper and Seth took a protective stance in front of everyone else. The window on the west side of the house broke and in came who I presumed to be Maria.

"Why, Major Jasper. How good it is to see you again!" The dark haired woman drawled in her foreign accent that I couldn't quite distinguish.

"Maria, leave now and we won't have to destroy you." Jasper warned. That only earned a laugh from Maria.

"You can destroy me. But ending me won't end your problems. I am one of many trying to overthrow you." There was a blur and suddenly dad was holding Maria from behind and Jasper and Emmett each had a shoulder.

"Tell us everything," my father ordered. Maria's only reaction was to laughed wickedly.

"We heard of your little takeover. How there would be parts of the new rule all over the world instead of just being stationed centrally. Pero el chiste es usted! We finally decided that it would be beneficial to work together. We could combine all of our armies and dominate the world. We would no longer have to hide and we could feed wherever we want. They are coming for you."

She would say no more. My father nodded and they all pulled separate ways before she could break free. They threw her in the fireplace. She was gone.

A few minutes later Carlisle and Jake came down with grim faces. Carlisle plopped down on the sofa like he was exhausted and Jake pulled me into his warm arms. I was about to ask how Kaitlyn was when Carlisle started to speak. "It looks like the venom temporarily paralyzed her. We don't know how long it will last or if she will ever be able to walk again."

"She'll walk again. I can see her running back home later today." Alice chimed in. I looked at Jake. His face had lightened up a little at the news Kait would be okay.

"Where's Gabby?" I asked him quietly.

"She's with her sister. She was worrying about her." I nodded and headed up to my old room, where I could smell my daughters. I could hear some sniffling and then Gabriella started to speak quietly to her sleeping sister.

"I'm so sorry Kaitlyn. I should have never given in to Shane, but I couldn't resist. I knew that it would hurt you if you found out. I distanced myself from you. It made me feel less guilty. I knew I should just say goodbye to Shane, but I can't stay away. He imprinted on me too. It didn't seem fair that you would get him just because you had him first.

"Now that I think about it though, it does make sense that you would get him. You were the one mom and dad wanted. You're smart and funny and outgoing. Everybody loves you. I'm quiet and serious and boring. God, I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me Kaity!" with that she buried her face in her sister's lap and broke out in chest heaving sobs.

I quietly walked up behind her and rubbed her back. She looked up at me with a red, splotchy, tear-stained face. I motioned for her to come with me into my dad's old bedroom. I let her bury her face in my chest and stain my shirt. I sat quietly rubbing her back. After what seemed like hours she stopped crying and looked at me.

"Don't ever think that your father and I didn't want you. I was so stuck up in making everybody else happy; I didn't think of you two. I made a stupid mistake, but it was one of the hardest things ever, making the decision to give one of you up. I was overjoyed when Rachel and I agreed that I would have you too. Don't think your sister is any better than you either. You are both equals, and are great in your own ways. Shane loves you both the same, but unfortunately only one of you can have him, and that's going to have to be his decision.

"Don't think you're entirely off the hook though," I added and she huffed a small laugh." It was wrong of you to keep this from your sister for so long; you should have told her. This could have been resolved a long time ago, had you Shane and Kait talked about it right away." at that, Shane walked in and I took that as my cue to exit the room and go check on Kaitlyn. It was a good thing I left when I did, because later I could hear kissing coming from the other room. God knows what else they were doing, but I wasn't going to stop them now. I would hear if things went too far.

Gabby's POV

I felt much better after talking with mom. I still felt guilty though. Shane walked in and sat next to me. Just sat there. After a while he talked. "I feel horrible for putting you through this. I heard you trashing yourself though. Don't say that. You're perfect. I wanted to let you know that I decided." He looked at the floor.

"Oh, I guess you should go and tell Kaitlyn."

"Yeah, she may want to know that I chose you." He looked at me and moved a little closer. "I imprinted on you later than I probably would have. I feel a pull towards Kaitlyn, but it's gentler… almost like the universe is giving me a suggestion. With you though it's like I'm being shoved towards you. It's almost so painful to stay away from you now, it hurts." He stared down at me as I tried to comprehend everything. A few seconds later I felt a grin plaster itself on my face.

With that our faces met and sparks flew. Though I didn't want to hurt my sister but I couldn't fight it anymore, and I felt so happy that Shane chose me. No, I was elated. How did this day turn me from nervous to happy, to worrisome, to relieved, to horrifying, to sad, to joyful. Talk about a long day. It didn't matter though. Kaitlyn was okay and I had Shane right by my side.

********

Now... Review and lift my spirits!


	7. Cliff Diving and Moving On

**Hey Readers! Well at least Lilmissmindy reviewed. You know what? If you review I'll give you a few paragraphs of a sneek preview of the next chapter. Just ask my reviewer. She got one. Who will be the first to review? Lift my spirits and get yourself a preview by reviewing! Anyhoo, thanks once again to my increadibily awesome and insightful beta _Kallmecrazy!_ Give her a round of applause would you? Okay no more notes from me! Review and enjoy!****Cliff Diving and Moving On**

* * *

**Kait's POV**

It felt as if the pain was eating me alive. Not just the physical pain, though there was plenty of that to go around. No, the emotional pain was the most prominent. Shane had chosen Gabriella over me. Although I wouldn't tell either of them, this was one of the worst pains I've ever felt.

The physical pain subsided, but with that brought more capacity for the mental pain to fill. For days, I stayed in my room. Not eating, not sleeping, not doing anything. Why couldn't I just be like most girls and OD on chocolate after a hard breakup. I felt like I was slowly going crazy.

I looked around now. My room was dark, but still in it's obsessively clean state. I squirmed out of my covers and stumbled to the window. I threw back the drapes and the sun literally blinded me.

I had decided that I would go out today. To the beach. Maybe the sound of the waves whooshing and the breeze swishing through the grass would make me feel better.

After a quick shower and a closet raid, I ran to my favourite place. The top of the highest cliff. I had heard the stories about how my grandmother had almost drowned here, and my dad had jumped in to save her. I wondered if that happened to me, would my own prince charming jump in to save me? Probably not. My prince charming was off kissing another princess and fighting her dragon.

I don't know what came over me next, but I jumped to my feet and slowly walked to the edge. I looked the long distance down. I let myself go and jumped.

When my head surfaced I breathed in and out. That was such a rush! Suddenly, a wave washed me under. It was a struggle to reach the top, but I broke the surface. Almost immediately another wave pushed me under the dark water. I struggled to swim to the top. That's when I realized my foot was tangled in the seaweed. I was drowning. All around me things were dimming. Things seemed to shimmer around the edges. Perfect; there goes my happily ever after.

Then there was a flash of light.

I soon felt warm arms wrapping around me. I was pulled to the surface. By the time i was laid down on the beach, there were tears running down my face. I had fallen for someone who didn't want me. I had jumped because I thought it would solve my problems, and now I had brought an innocent stranger into my messed up life.

I sniffed the air. The smell was kind of familiar but different. He smelled like my dad and Shane, but not quite the same. He was one of the other new wolves. I opened my eyes to see big blue eyes. They contrasted perfectly with his dark skin and brown hair. He looked into my eyes in a way that was generally concerned. He also had this look in his eyes… oh my gosh! He had just imprinted on me! Hadn't this happened to me one too many times already?

"What were you thinking?" He asked gently.

"I don't know what came over me," I told him honestly. "I'm Kaitlyn. Thank you for saving me." I whispered, trying not to choke on my own limp tongue.

"I'm Bryan. I felt a pull toward here. Something told me someone was in danger. Then I saw you go under. I jumped in. Hey, aren't you Shane's imprint?" he asked like he was hurt by the fact.

"One of them," I grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"He also imprinted on my twin sister Gabby. He chose her." The way he looked at me! It was like he was sad yet overjoyed that I didn't belong to anybody.

"I guess I should tell you then. I think I just imprinted on you." What? No romantic way of telling me, just "I guess I should tell you"? That was the most annoying, yet strangely appealing thing I had ever heard come out of someone's mouth. I smiled at that.

He looked into my eyes with a passion I had never seen in Shane's eyes. Brian was beautiful. Especially with the way the light was hitting his face. I suddenly realized that he was my second chance from some higher power. I could not allow myself to screw this one up.

I flipped us around, so that I was on top of him and kissed his cheek. I could see the joy in his eyes that I had accepted this. He looked into my eyes as if asking permission. I knew exactly what for too.

"You never have to ask," I whispered bring my lips to his hot ones. It was very gentle and short. I could already tell that Bryan was a sweet person.

He didn't say or do anything after that. Just held me in the most platonic way. He knew I was in pain. I was grateful for him to be there as we watched the sunset though. It was a sight better shared. Moving on was a good feeling. Especially with Brian there to help me through it.


	8. Secret Love

**Hey Readers! Wow two reviews! I did send you guys your previews. I'm not going to do the preview thing every time, so if you want your preview, you have to review. this is the last time i'm doing it for a while.**

**As always, thanks to my awesome beta _Kallmecrazy. _She's doing a great job. And keeping the stress attacks away for the time being! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**No more notes! Just Read Enjoy Review and recieve your Preview!**

_**~BroadwayGlory~**_**Secret Love**

* * *

**Kait's POV**

"Favorite colour?" Bryan was at his questioning again. We were currently sitting on the bed at his apartment, in the new complex in La Push. It had been a few weeks since we met, but nobody knew. We thought it would be less confusing that we waited a while to tell people. He only ever ran patrols alone anymore. He had told me he didn't mind, but I was worried. At twenty-two, Bryan only had me and his pack.

"Blue." I answered, blushing at the reason why.

"And why would that be?" He asked skeptically, smirking and suppressing a laugh.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes." I answered, looking down. He lifted my chin and looked at me with those damn blue eyes. He shook his head gently as if to say 'don't be embarrassed.' We sat there for a long time staring into each other's eyes. He gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and resumed questioning.

"Favorite place?"

"La Push Beach."

"Why? You almost drowned there." He replied with a slight tremor in his voice.

"But you saved me there." I looked up at his face. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"God, I don't know what I would have done if…" He trailed off. I could see the tears pooling in his eyes before one fell. I took his face in my hands and kissed the tear away. I then moved to the blue eyes I loved so much. I finally moved to his lips that i have missed so dearly, but held them off of his.

"I also had the best kiss ever there, right after you saved me." I brought my lips to his. As the sparks flew everywhere, the sparks I had never felt with Shane, the kiss grew into something more. A raging rush of passion surged through me.

Bryan laid us down and rolled so that I was on top of him. His hands moved from my face to my hips. I removed his t-shirt and traced his perfectly sculpted chest with my fingers. I wouldn't allow it to get any farther. I pulled away and sat up. He looked hurt.

"Favourite person?" He panted, first looking down, then into my eyes. As if he didn't know.

"You." I insisted, forcing his gaze to stay fixed on me.

"Then why?" he asked referring to what the kiss would have turned into.

"There are preparations I need to make before we do that." I said. He looked relieved. "I have to get Carlisle to put me on birth control, the relationship has to grow a little more. I have to be ready. I love you Bryan, but I'm really not emotionally ready yet. I'm over Shane, but I've only known you for a few weeks. I'm sorry." I looked down and he pulled me into his arms.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you into anything. And I definitely don't want you to feel guilty for not going through with it. I love you. I will forever. We have all the time in the world, literally. Don't feel rushed." He whispered gently in my ear. Those heartfelt words sent chills down my spine.

I looked up and kissed his cheek. "Next question," he smirked. Were we really back on that? "Why did you accept the imprinting so quickly?"

"Because," I said pushing him down and holding myself above him with my arms. "You are just so incredibly appealing. And because if you had imprinted on me after my other imprint had broken my heart, it was obviously fate trying to give me a chance not to screw up again." I chuckled.

"I love you," he said with a chuckle.

"Join the party," I joked.

"Ha-ha." he replied

"Now, my turn." I grinned. He nodded. "Favourite animal?"

"Wolf. They rock this world!" he laughed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you were a _mutt_." we laughed at that. "Favourite place?"

"Hmmm… Here."

"Why?"

"Because even when your not here it smells like you."

"Aw, brownie points!" I joked, pecking him on the lips. He pulled me over to the kitchen where he had cooked another meal for us tonight. Ham sandwiches. That is the basis of what we had while I had been staying here. I had told my parents that I needed some time. Of course Bryan had talked to my dad, insisting that I could stay with him. My dad agreed because he didn't know about the imprint, and he thought Bryan had a spare we were just "good friends"

"Nice cooking, I see you never run out of ideas." I joked sarcastically.

"You wanna do it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Actually cooking is one of the things I enjoy, as well as going to the grocery store. You clearly need to."

"Fine, go to the store tomorrow and cook dinner. Do your job, woman!" I don't know when the joking had kicked in but I was enjoying it.

More months passed and Bryan and I were growing closer by the minute. Today I was asking what Bryan wanted to eat, it was my day to cook.

"What do you want? I asked peeking into the great room of our apartment that I had officially moved into. My parents thought we were just roommates, but Bryan only ran patrols alone. Nobody had seen into his mind.

"You," he answered, tilting his head in my direction, not wanting to take his eyes off of the game.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me that when the football game is over. What do you want to eat?"

"How about chicken fettuccine?" He asked finally looking up.

"I'll get right on it." I said kissing his cheek. I made a beeline into the kitchen to start dinner. I heard two people enter the apartment and immediately got out two more plates. "You're welcome to stay for dinner." I yelled into the great room.

"They'll stay," I heard Bryan say. His tone of voice got me a bit concerned. His tone was kind of… solemn?

"I'll help you with dinner." I heard a familiar voice say. I heard the footsteps getting closer to the kitchen. And the a head popped around the corner. Gabby. The last person I wished to see right now. Not because of the Shane thing. I was way over that. I just couldn't risk her finding out about the imprint. One look between Bryan and me could give us away. Or a tour of the spare bedroom-less apartment. She wouldn't be shown around.

I suddenly changed my mind about Bryan's dinner choice. He would have to live with, yet again, ham sandwiches. They were quick and we could get them out fast. "Hey!" I smiled at my sister. I had missed her.

She walked up to me and we hugged. "I really don't need help, I'm just making sandwiches. Please, stay and talk though." I said, getting the stuff out.

We had fun that night. It was nice to see my sister again. And, I hate to admit it, but I was glad to see Shane. It reminded me how much better off I was with Bryan. They left a couple of hours later, not suspecting anything.


	9. Confessions and Almost Confrontations

**Hey Readers! So, it has been a LONG time since I updated. (Almost half a year) I was really struggling with math for while and was just focusing on that. I also got some new stories going. No more explanations. Just read!**

**~BroadwayGlory**

* * *

**Confessions and Almost-Confrontations**

Kait's POV

Even more months had passed seamlessly after my sister's visit. Bryan and I were, of course still living together. We were as close as ever, but I was starting to miss having my family in my life. I loved Bryan enough to stay, but I wanted more. I wanted to see my family and the pack and get out of the stuffy apartment I had barely left in months. I had decided to tell Bryan on our six month anniversary. I would make dinner and tell him then.

I went to the store to get a few steaks. Bryan's favorite. After I had picked up the food, candles, and a new table cloth, I headed back to the apartment to cook it. I arranged the table in a manner, so that everything looked more appealing to eat. I then changed into a blue dress that matched the blue table cloth and green candles.

I was already seated when he entered. I set up the table so that he could see it right when he opened the door. "Happy anniversary," I whispered in his ear before kissing him lightly on the lips. I pulled him to his chair and then sat down across from him.

"I love you." Was all he said before digging in. It made me want to laugh, but I held it in.

"So…" I began, trailing off."

"What?" he asked, dropping his fork.

"Um, I was thinking that it's time to tell everybody about us."

"Why?" he asked, obviously shocked.

"Bryan, I love you. But I miss my family. I haven't really been out of this apartment in six months. I need to get out, and once they know, I want to move back in with them. Nothing against you at all, but It may calm them down a little bit. I also want to "date" properly. I've never experienced that and I really want to. We can talk about marriage in a few months, but I want to spend a little more time as a Black-Cullen before I marry you. Do you understand?"

"I understand and I actually agree with you." He replied.

"That isn't the only reason I want to tell everybody though. I'm a little worried about you Bryan. You only have me and the pack, and you cut the pack out when you imprinted me. Go out and have some fun with your friend. You don't have to spend all your time with me."

He smiled big at that thought "It would be nice to spend time with the guys, and now that you won't be alone, I won't feel bad about it."

"Then it's a plan." I finalized. We both dug in and enjoyed the rest of our anniversary.

The next day, Bryan and I got ready to see my family. We called them and told them to meet us at the main house at noon. We were greeted with the warmth of family. It was a feeling I had missed over the months I had lived with Bryan. Shane, however wasn't there and I was grateful.

I sat down at my rightful place and Bryan sat down in the one that would be his. I looked around the table at my family. Mom, dad, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Nicole, Seth, and Marcus. It was a very large table. I took a deep breath before beginning. "Hi, everybody. So, as you can probably tell, I have something to say. Now, before I say it, you have to promise not to freak." Everybody nods and murmurs sounds of agreement.

"Alright. Then I'm just going to come out and say it. Bryan imprinted on me. Now, I know us living together seems bad now, but I give you my word that we have not had sex." I look at my family, who all look confused and maybe a little angry.

"She's telling the truth." Edward stated. Everybody seemed to melt at once. They all smiled and even started clapping. I knew they were happy for me after what had happened with Shane.

"I want to move back here, if that's okay with everybody. I just want to be able to date Bryan realistically, and I have to get out of that apartment every once in a while."

"We would be happy to have you back darling." My mom insisted, her grin almost breaking her face. She was happy to have me home, and I was glad to be home. I grabbed my suitcase, which was all I had taken to Bryan's in the first place and replaced it in my room, where it belonged.

Later that day, I was standing on the balcony looking up at the mountains when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Shane staring at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"So… Bryan… imprinted on you." I looked at his face. It looked hurt.

"Yes," I replied matter-of-factly, coldly.

"I can't believe you!" He spat back.

"What? I can't have a life too? You chose my sister over me Shane! I'm not just going to sit around, depressed for most of my life! No! Somebody offered to pick up the pieces after you just left them in a mess, and I'm supposed to say 'no, sorry, I had a boyfriend'? How does that make sense? Bryan patched the hole in my heart that you made! Any time I regret at all is the time I spent with you!" I yelled equally vehemently.

The silence was the worst part. He just stared me. His eyes looking hurt. I wasn't sorry though, he had hurt me more. He stared for a few more seconds full of loaded silence, before he walked away, looking over his shoulder twice on his way to the forest.

I crumpled, but the warm and slender arms of my mother caught me before I hit the cold wood floor. "It hurts; hurting the one who imprinted on you doesn't it?" She asked gently. I just nod and let the tears stream down my face, effectively relieving some of the burn in my heart.

"You have no idea how much it hurts him, every day. He has to deal with the fact that he can only make one of the two girls he loves most happy. He has to hurt the other one. It worries Gabby. Sometimes, he has these horrible attacks-"

"Mom, stop." I said, hearing the tears in my own voice. "I have Bryan now, and I love him so much more than I ever loved Shane. I don't know what that means yet, but I have a feeling I will know over time."

Nessie's POV

It hurt., watching Kait and Gabby grow up, only to be hurt. Gabby, by watching her beloved long for another girl and her at the same time, all the confusion.

Kait, by being broken. It was almost a flash from my mother's past, as Jacob had said. It had driven her to the point of jumping off a cliff, only to be saved by her beloved. She was torn as well, loving Bryan almost unimaginably, but loving Shane but knowing she could not have him.

It was driving me crazy to see both of them in this much pain. I just hoped that they wouldn't drift apart. I wanted them to stay strong and figure this out together, but with this war going on, It may have been impossible.


	10. All is Fair in Love and War

Hi! So this is another short one. It may be a little confusing, but it really shouldn't be... the characters are confused so... it's okay. (Phew)

Thanks to my Awesome beta_ Kallmecrazy_ for being awesome and helping me, even when she's busy! So Yay for her!

Have fun reading and please review. Also, in your revew tell me about your favorite memory from this summer. I'll pick the three (or five depending on how many reviews I get) memories I like the best and send you half of the pre-edited chapter (once I finish). So let me know in your review!

R&R Enjoy! Love Ya'!

~BrodwayGlory

* * *

**All is Fair in Love and War**

Kait's POV

It made absolutely no sense that the fight with Shane gave me the burning sensation through my heart. For days it was constant and crippling. I could barely move. It made no sense though, since I had Bryan now. All I knew was I had to make up with Shane. And I had to do it fast.

I followed the imprint to the clearing with the waterfall. I could see him from his side. He had his arms wrapped around his legs while he sat staring at the waterfall. I'm pretty sure I saw a tear glisten halfway down his cheek before he quickly wiped it off.

As quietly as I could, I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He unfroze and looked up at me. I saw the hurt and worry in his eyes. It echoed the hurt and worry in mine. "I don't want you to stay mad at me," He said after a few seconds of eye contact.

"I don't want to stay mad." I replied. "It hurts, hurting the ones you love."

"I know that all too well." The way he looked in my eyes was like all the apologies in the world. "The burning was starting to be unbearable."

"You too, huh? Is that why you were crying?"

"No. I was thinking about how you were feeling. Look, Kaity, I should have been more understanding about the imprint. I know it wasn't your fault and you deserve somebody too. I realized in these past couple of days that I don't want you to be depressed again. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not the one to make you happy."

"Thank you, Shane."

"I love you, Kaity."

I sat down next to him. "I love you too."

We looked into each other's eyes for a second before Shane leaned in. I could tell that we both knew it was wrong, but it happened anyways.

He brought his lips to mine, and I felt the feeling I had whenever I kissed Bryan. We lay down on the soft grass so that he was on top of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and he let it slide off of his strong arms. I let him remove mine before he started kissing down my neck. Only then did the weight of reality hit me. I pushed him away and had my shirt back on in a flash.

I ran away from that place, ignoring his cries of apology. Since when did my life turn into a soap opera episode of As the Mythical Creatures Turn? This was too confusing.

I ran back into my room, tears streaming down my face. I slammed the door shut and slid down it. I began sobbing. I felt a warm hand start rubbing my back. I saw Bryan standing next to me. He knelt down and handed me a teddy bear holding a rose. The gentle gesture made me feel even more like a horrible person.

I finally gathered enough courage to look at his face. Into those blue eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know." He said pulling me into his arms. He had this look on his face that was betrayed, yet comforting; hurt, yet forgiving.

"How much did you see?" I asked, ashamed.

"Enough," He replied. He took a deep breath. "I don't blame you, Kaitlyn."

"You don't?" I replied, taken aback.

"No, I blame the higher power, whatever it is, for making two people imprint on you. I wish I could take away all the pain. I know that you're still working your feelings out, just please, try not to do it again."

"Okay," I laughed. He kissed me on the cheek before getting up and helping me up.

He pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. "I love you." I was no longer confused. I knew where I belonged once again. I belonged in this amazing man's arms.

"I love you too. I love you so much more than I ever loved Shane. That's a promise." It felt great to be able to say that with the utmost confidence in my heart.

Shane's POV:

As she ran from me, I felt a horrible pang of guilt. I had just made her life more confusing than it already was. I had also betrayed Gabby, if she hadn't stopped me, I would have taken Kaity right there. I needed to tell gabby, but first I had to apologize to Kaitlyn for being a total ass.

I took the familiar path to her bedroom door. As I walked up the stairs I smelled Bryan. I was jealous for a short minute until I realized that I already had one, and I couldn't have both girls.

I walked up to the second floor, and I made the trip to the second door on the right. I was about to knock when I heard voices. "Okay," she laughed. I heard a rustle of fabric.

"I love you." I heard Bryan say with so much love in his voice.

"I love you too. I love you so much more than I ever loved Shane. That's a promise." I heard her say. I swear I heard my heart crack into pieces right there. I felt so bad for letting this happen. I felt like an idiot for almost letting myself have her. I felt hurt for thinking I had a chance with her, and I hated Bryan for taking her away from me.

I ran from the Black's house and phased the second I reached the woods. I wouldn't be so nice about Bryan the next time I saw him. Right now I didn't care about the fact that I had Gabriella as well. I would fight for both of my imprints, regardless of how much it would just hurt all of us in the end. I needed her to take back what she said. This was war. And all is fair in love and war.


	11. Plan MBGSBBFDG

**Hi everyone, so I know its been a REALLY long time, but please don't kill me. The last year has just been bad. Let me explain. So I have never really been over this constant cough that I have. I have been through a plethora of tests and been poked and prodded too many times. I started high school, although not really, since I haven't really been there, and I may be starting homeschooling, because I never get to real school. Either I'm not there, or I'm sent home, so what's the point of even trying and letting my grades suffer? Still, that's no excuse.**

**Also, I started an awards system called The Glory Awards. I have three lovely ladies and renowned FF members helping me, so you may already know this. Check out the website at www . thegloryawards . webs . com . **

**So, this chapter is really long. I can't really promise you that the next chapters will be this long, but I'll do my best. I am giving out sneak peeks this time, so I am expecting a few reviews. Tell me what you would like to see, I may get inspired. I am planning on writing tomorrow, so the chapter should be up soon. I am also writing a book, hoping that it may be published, so I have that too. I said in my profile that this is on haitus, but not truly since I'm planning on updating a bunch!**

**Directions:**

**Read**

**Enjoy**

**Review**

**Recieve Preview shortly after**

**Enjoy Preview**

**As always, Love Ya'**

**~BroadwayGlory**

* * *

**Plan MBGSBBFDG **

Gabby's POV

I wasn't mad when Shane told me what had happened with Kaitlyn and him. I was afraid. He had this look in his eyes that made me flinch. They were intense. His lips were hard and unresponsive when he kissed me. I decided I would get the deets from Kait, since she had to know more than what Shane was telling me.

I took my chance when she shooed Bryan out the door that night, chuckling as she closed the door in his face. I walked over to her and hugged her. "It's great to have you back sis," I murmured affectionately in her ear.

"It's great to be back. You have no idea how much I missed you. It should be illegal for twins to be apart that long," she chuckled. She led me into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I thought I would make you dinner tonight, and we could spend some time together." I smiled at her idea.

"We could watch old reruns of 'Sister Sister'" I suggested. It was our favorite television show.

"Sorry," she said making a face. "It's just a little too ironic right now." She sat down after putting the mac n' cheese in the oven to bake.

"That's good actually; I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Shoot," she said, nibbling on a carrot stick.

"I know what happened between you and Shane," I said slowly, as not to scare her away.

"Oh," she muttered averting her eyes downward.

"I'm not mad, I ju-"

"Wait," she cut in," I kissed your boyfriend, and almost had _sex_ with him. I stopped it, but how can you not be mad?" The confusion on her face was almost funny.

"Shane explained that he was being an ass."

"He was, but I didn't exactly stop it." She was almost hyperventilating. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey," I said, getting up and putting my arm around her. "Don't cry, I'm not mad."

"You've made it clear that you're not mad. " She had tears in her voice. "This is all just so confusing! Why couldn't Shane just have imprinted on you? I mean, I love Bryan so much it hurts, but I can't let Shane go. I don't know why. I just want it to go away!" She put her hands in her face and started sobbing uncontrollably. I rubbed her back soothingly whilst I shushed her.

"I just want to know what made him so distant." I said. That shut her up immediately. She wiped her face with her sleeve and turned to look at me.

"Distant? I don't see why he didn't just go back to you. Unless…"

"Unless what?" I was utterly confused. This conversation seemed to just be jumbling things up more, instead of clearing them up.

"Unless he heard the conversation Shane and I had after I got back here. He had heard us and he came to calm me down. He told me to never do it again. I told him it wouldn't be a problem because I love him more than I had ever loved Shane. I thought I heard something in the hall, but I just brushed it off. I was a little occupied you see…" she trailed off, blushing brightly.

"But why would he care? He told you he wanted you to be happy with Bryan."

"Yes, but if I know one thing about Shane, it's that if he hears something he doesn't like he's determined to change it. What if he wants me back?" This is when I started panicking. "Don't worry, I would never let him do that. I won't let him hurt you Gabby. He already hurt me enough, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him do the same to you. I could…" I looked at her. She had _the look_ I her eyes. The look that told me she had an idea. These ideas usually didn't end well, like the time she had convinced me to come spying on the wolves, before we had been imprinted. That ended with us meeting a very angry _very naked_ dad, telling us off.

"Oh no, you have an idea." She sighed and promptly went on to explain.

"Bryan and I were talking earlier. He said he wanted me to reconsider marrying him. It has been a few months since I moved out, and I told him I would start thinking about it now. He was dropping hints all over the place that he was going to propose,_ and _he pulled mom and dad aside yesterday. If I say yes, and marry Bryan, Shane might accept that it's a lost cause and give up. It _is_ a lost a lost cause anyways, but maybe he needs a big reason.

"I'm so proud of you," I mock sniffled, "you are actually capable of coming up with a good plan. I'm sure you would have said yes to Bryan anyways, and if Shane knows you're taken, he won't put all four of us in this kind of misery again."

"I have a date on the beach tomorrow morning with Bryan. I'm sure that's what he's planning. Plan 'merry Bryan and get Shane back to being fully devoted to Gabby' is in action. Alice won't want to wait if we didn't tell her to slow down. She'd have us married in three weeks _tops_"

"I'm sorry, Kait, for everything. This is all my fault." I looked down at my hands.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go to bed early tonight." I hinted deviously.

"Why?"

"You need your beauty sleep, plus you'll have to wake up early tomorrow so I can make you beautiful for your proposal." We giggled like giddy little girls, turning off the oven and skipping off to her room to pick out the dress she would wear tomorrow.

Kait's POV

It was hard to sleep that night. I was jittery. I knew I wasn't wrong about Bryan proposing. He had said many suspicious things to me yesterday and things to himself, including "Tomorrow, just wait for tomorrow." He had said that under his breath, probably thinking I didn't hear him.

After picking out my dress, Gabby set my alarm for seven A.M. and insisted I go to bed early. I lay in my bed, thinking about Bryan. Gabby had been right. I would have said yes to Bryan, with or without the plan. I loved him so much, and I wanted to be with him. At that thought I fell asleep. I dreamt about our honeymoon.

_We hurried into the house laughing, both soaked by rain. "I'm sorry it rained today baby, I really wanted to take you hiking today." Bryan was being Bryan, apologizing for something that was not at all his fault._

_"It's no problem," I replied, moving close enough to wrap my arms around his neck. I kissed his nose lightly and smirked, "There's plenty for a married couple to do inside on a rainy day." I wagged my eyebrows and chuckled at my lame attempts to be sexy._

_"Is that a hint I'm hearing?" Bryan asked gruffly._

_"More of a suggestion," I answered before promptly bringing my lips to his. He pulled me flush against his chest and deepened the kiss. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso. He smiled into the kiss, carrying me into the bedroom and giving me what I had wanted since day one._

I woke up smiling. The alarm was buzzing in my ear. I inhaled deeply smiling into my pillow. I couldn't wait for my date in a few hours. I raced down to the kitchen and almost ran into Gabby. "Hey sis," I smiled hugely in her face.

"Hey back," she replied.

"Morning dad," we said in unison. He looked at me and smirked a smile that said _I know something that you don't know!_ I smirked back at him as he said "morning girls, I'll let you too to your preparations. I wouldn't want to make you late for your _date"_ dad winked at me and I knew right then, that I was right.

Gabby dragged me up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind me. She led me into our adjoining bathroom. "First thing's first, shower up!" she pushed me into the shower and closed the door behind me. I laughed and threw my pajamas over the frosty glass door, hoping I hit her in the head. I started the warm water and washed myself vigorously.

Soon enough, I was out of the shower and wrapped in my fuzzy green robe. Gabby shoved me down into her barber shop chair and set to work combing my hair. While she worked, I dozed off, hoping to be closer to being an engaged woman when I woke up.

She shook me awake. "You're done," she said, spinning me around towards the mirror. I looked pretty, no, I looked like _mom_. She had done a perfect job. She slipped me into my pink flowy dress. I had a pink ring t match on my right hand, laughing at how thorough she must have been to remember to put my lucky ring on, as well as on my right hand.

"One more thing," my mom said, popping in. She had a double row pearl chocker necklace in her hand. I wore this on my wedding night. I want you to have it now, with one exception." She smiled and slid the necklace around my thin neck before clasping it.

"What?" I asked.

"Share it with your sister on _her_ wedding day." She smiled and patted my shoulders.

"Is that a hint I'm hearing?" I asked, only slightly thinking she would answer how she did.

"More of a suggestion." She whispered in my ear, baffling me. She must have been watching my dream last night.

Bryan grasped my hand tightly in his as we walked along First Beach, looking over every few seconds to smile at my face. He smiled at me for what seemed like the hundredth time when I looked over at him and caught his eye. "What?" I asked him, feeling myself blush.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." He smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He took a deep breath and stopped me. "Kait, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, well, ask you is more accurate I guess." He withdrew his hands and started fiddling with his fingers. My heart leapt. He was finally going to ask.

"Bryan?" I asked, putting my hands over his to still them. He took me over to a washed up branch and sat me down. I could faintly smell my mother and my grandmother, but more human, but I shoved that thought into the back of my mind. He sat down next to me and took my hand. "So, I just wanted to start by saying I love you more than anything. You're my world and my gravity. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't imprinted on you. I also wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about this a lot since you moved back in with your folks. So, here we go." He pulled a light blue velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in the sand. I couldn't have made myself look anywhere else other than his eyes even if I had wanted to.

"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I can't stay away from you and I don't want to have to wake up without you in my arms another morning in my life. I promise to take care of you and protect you, and I promise to love you more than any woman has been loved ever before. Kaitlyn, will you marry me?" I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I didn't let them. I didn't want anything to blur my vision of his face. His eyes were as beautiful as his personality. I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't talk, so I just nodded, and threw myself into his arms. He slipped the cold silver ring onto my finger, but I din't look at him, I just kissed him.

Nobody seemed surprised when we shared the news, although Shane did push back from the table and run outside, leaving me and Gabby staring back at him. I quickly looked away and re-immersed myself in Bryan.

Alice did as planned and promised to have us married next Wednesday. I laughed, knowing my Aunt would not leave me alone in those six days. Everyone was concerned that a week might be too short for us, but we quickly waved them off, with a promise that we wanted to be married as soon as possible. Alice sent Emmett and Jasper off that day to send out invitations. They were back the next afternoon while Bryan and I picked out what kind of cake we wanted.

Alice had devoted the next day, Saturday, to fitting me in my dress. It was a long day of poking and standing. The next days, she planned and decorated the back yard for the whole event. I got to spend those days with Bryan.

Before I knew it, it was the night before my wedding.


	12. All in White

**So, I know I told you about two weeks ago that this chapter would be up in a couple days. I was wrong I guess, but I don't really feel bad. This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! 3,033 words, nine pages size fourteen font (I have really crappy eyesight. Like 10/20. I really need to remember to wear my glasses next time. So yeah, enjoy this really long chapter! I'm not really asking for reviews, but I will give you a preview of the next chapter if you do happen to shoot me a review or a PM. I don't know when I'll update next, I just wrote the preview so far. **

**Sorry if the name Shane is mixed up with Bryan's at one place or another. I was finding that I mixed them up often in this chapter. I think I coght most of them, but then aain, it's 10:30 at night, and I'm on cough syrup with codine now, so I may have missed one or two. If you think you found where I made an oopsie, just let me know in a review or a PM and I'll fix that right up! **

**So, I really need to go to bed, even though my mom said I could stay home from school tomorrow. Off to sleepy time for me!**

**As always, read Review and enjoy!**

**Love ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory**

**All in White**

**Kait's POV**

I was sitting in my mom's old bed, reading, the night before my wedding day. I had promised Alice that I would stay over in the big house tonight. I was trying to concentrate on nothing but the story line right now because I would go into jitters if I let my thoughts drift to the wedding.

There was a knock on the door frame. I looked up to see exactly the person I was trying to forget. Shane was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of lilies. He walked into the room "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"Do I really have a choice?" I snapped. He seemed taken aback, but I didn't care. He wasn't about to hurt me anymore and he was most definitely not going to hurt Gabby.

"I… uh, I brought you these." He fidgeted with the corner of his shirt after he gave them to me. I took them and set them on the table by the bed. I wouldn't tell him, I would just hope he saw them in the trash. I hated lilies, and I hated him even more right now. "I just wanted to say, good luck for tomorrow. I guess I'll be leaving now though, I'm clearly not wanted here."

"You're right, you're not." I shot after him as he walked out of the room silently. Bryan appeared in the door a few seconds later, a crease in between his eyebrows. I shook my head and stood to meet him. He had reached me before I could take a step, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I replied, looking away, out the window wall.

"That didn't sound like nothing," he replied, gently peppering my exposed neck with kisses. "I know how to get you to talk Kait."

I sighed deeply and turned my face back to him. "Do you remember our conversation a few months ago? When I told you that I loved you more than could ever love Shane?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"We think he heard us. One thing I know about Shane is that when he hears something he doesn't like, he fights like hell to get it taken back. We think he's trying to get me back." I confessed.

"That son of a bitch…" Bryan muttered, heading for the door, his fists clenched.

"Bryan!" I shouted, putting my hand on his shoulder and turning him to face me. "I would never take him back, even if I wasn't marrying you tomorrow. Don't forget, I _am _marrying you tomorrow. I am making a commitment, and I won't let you or myself down. Not Again"

"I love you," he sighed against my lips.

"I love you too," I replied. "I truly can't wait until tomorrow, can't wait to be Mrs. Bryan Rivera, and I can't wait to be yours." I kissed him firmly on the lips before holding his face and looking into his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Bryan. I'm not going anywhere." I hugged him hard.

"Time for him to go," Alice said popping her head in the door. "You need to get to sleep Kait." She shooed Bryan out the room before tucking me in.

I looked over to her as she exited the room. "Aunt Alice?" I murmured sleepily.

"Yes?" she paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything. I love you."

"I love you too. You'll always be my Katie bear." She said exiting my room and closing the door silently behind her.

I lay there staring at the dark, flat ceiling. I wanted to sleep, but the butterflies in my stomach had different ideas. I could only stare at the ceiling. What seemed like about an hour passed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said quietly knowing whoever was there would hear it.

Bella came to sit on the edge of the bed, gently moving a strand of hair out of my face. She seemed grandmotherly as she did that, though she was practically a second mother throughout my short life.

"Hi Grandma," I whispered, closing my eyes as she stroked my face.

"Hi sweetheart," she whispered back, still stroking my face. "Are you sure you're ready for this? You are only a few years old. I know your mother doesn't feel rushed, because she isn't much older, but I just wanted to be sure you were comfortable with this?" she seemed even more grandmotherly in this moment. Concerned and gentle, as she made sure I was making the right decision for _me_.

"I've never been so sure about anything mama. I love him so much it hurts. I just want to be his." I was hesitant to say the next part to her, but I knew nobody could hear us because they were all busy and we both had her shield around us. "I want him to _make_ me his. I want to be married when we do that, and I don't think I would have been able to hold off much longer."

"You're not just doing it because of that though? You really do want to marry him?" She kept stroking my face and my hair while she held my other hand.

"More than anything." I was positive and I answered right away. She seemed content with that answer and she smiled at me through the dark.

"I love you so much _petite-fille_." She called me her nickname for me. It meant granddaughter in French. She had picked up some of the language when the Voltiri came for my mother almost ten years ago. Apparently there were some French nomads on our side then.

"I love you too _grand-mère_" I replied back with the French word for grandmother.

"Be happy," she said, "make tomorrow your fondest memory. I know it's mine. That's why I want to give you this." She held out a beautiful sapphire pin in her hand. "Something old, something borrowed, and something blue. Killing three birds with one stone, don't you think? I wore it on my wedding day, your mom wore it on hers, and now I want you to wear it." She prodded me with her fingers to take it. I held it in my hand and turned on the lamp.

The silver pin was heavy and cool in my hand. I studied my grandmother's smiling face before throwing my arms around her shoulders, pin still in hand. "Thank you mama." I whispered tearfully into her shoulder. I let her go and she smiled at me and gave my shoulders a squeeze before walking swiftly and silently out the door, shutting it behind her.

I fell into a nice deep sleep soon after.

I was awoken by Alice shaking me awake and jumping on the bed yelling "Time to get up Kait! You're getting married today!" I groaned sleepily, rolling over and opening my eyes, only to find Alice's Pixy face slightly too close to my own.

"Alice, just give me a few minutes. I'll be up soon." I stretched and groaned, until all the traces of recent sleep were out of my body. I jumped out of my bed, to be promptly dragged by Alice to her enormous, recently updated bathroom. Today was going to be wedding hell.

She spent hours prepping me, for the hair and makeup. I thought Alice may be slightly crazy. I wondered if she had had one too many shock treatments in the horrible insane asylum she was living in before she was turned.

I felt her hands working on my hair, while Rosalie did my makeup lightly. After a day of "pampering" I was deemed ready to get married by my aunts. They slid the satin dress over my skin and zipped me up while my father came in the door.

When he looked at me, I swear I saw the glimmer of a tear in his eyes. He came close and hugged me. "I love you so much Kaitlyn, you are truly the picture of beauty today." I smiled gently at him.

"I love you too daddy. It seems like just yesterday, we were home alone, having takeout Chinese and watching "Full House" reruns." I joked. That had been yesterday.

"God, you are so young. I wish I didn't have to let you go so soon, but you are grown up now my daughter."

"Alright people!" Leave it to Alice to butt in on our nice conversation. "I have the finishing touches to put on you, and then we can get this show on the road!" She bounced into the room in her green dress, a box in her hands. He quickly put my shoes on my feet. She fastened my pearls, and slid the hairpin into place. She bent under my dress and yanked a frothy white garter into place on my thigh, not noticing my light blush.

I hadn't noticed the whole female wedding party filing into Alice's room until I looked up at them. My mom, Rosalie, Esme and my grandmother all stood in a line, wearing matching green dresses. My sister came in in her long Green and white dress last, looking stunning as always. I was excited to get this show on the road as I stood up and took my father's arm.

I heard my grandfather begin to play the piano and we set off down the aisle. It seemed to take everyone forever to get down the aisle, so I took the time to whisper to my father. "I love you daddy."

He smiled back at me "I love you too darling." He wrapped his warm arms around me in a tight hug. He hugged me like this until I was sweating in the heat of his arms. He let me go when we heard our cue.

It was now our turn to walk down the aisle. I looked up and saw Bryan's face. Suddenly, all of the lingering confusion was gone. I knew, the second my eyes met his gorgeous, blue ones, that Bryan was the one for me. To hell with Shane. I had no reason to be confused. This wonderful man was mine. I had hoped this would happen today.

The white fabric of the aisle seemed to go on for miles. Bryan's face inched closer to mine with every step. After what seemed like a lifetime, I reached the alter. My father smiled at Bryan and kissed my cheek gently. He placed my hand in Bryan's. He smiled at me, but I felt a sinking feeling. It was not Bryan I was looking at, but the cocky, grinning face of Shane. I felt repulsed. I wanted to snatch my hand out of his big hot one, but for some reason, I didn't.

Soon enough, the illusion went away, and I was, once again, staring at the face of my beloved. I felt much better, and I realized that my dream had only lasted a second. I was glad to be back in the real, sane(ish) world. We walked the last few steps to Marcus, acting as the minister toda. He took a breath and began, facing the guests.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Kaitlyn and Bryan, I welcome you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant of these two people, Kaitlyn and Shane, beloved to us, now make and to share that joy that Kaitlyn and Bryan are feeling as they pledge their commitment and love to each other that brings us here today." The minister moved on, facing Bryan.

"Bryan, The woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look at you for love, for understanding, for encouragement, for comfort, for support, and for protection. You must always stand by her side for good or for ill, and you must never take her for granted. Do you promise to do that?"

Bryan looked into my eyes. "I promise, in presence of family, friends and God.

"Kaitlyn, The man who stands by your side," Marcus faced me, "is going to be our husband. He will look at you for love, for understanding, for encouragement, fir comfort, for support, and for protection. You must always stand by his side for good or for ill, and you must never take him for granted. Do you promise?"

"I promise," I said in barely above a whisper. Marcus nodded and continued.

"In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13.

_"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._

_And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. _

_If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. _

_Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. _

_Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. _

_Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. _

_When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. _

_So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love." _

He spoke to both of us now. "Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent." He turned to Bryan. "Do you, Bryan, take Kaitlyn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and behold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Bryan squeezed my hand. "I do," he declared, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Marcus turned to me. "Do you, Kaitlyn, take Bryan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to behold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "I do." I whispered, smiling through the tears.

Marcus nodded and turned to the wedding rings, picking them up and giving them to us. "These rings symbolize unity, a circle unbroken, without a beginning or an end. And today Kaitlyn and Bryan exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the lord bless these rings which you give to each other as a symbol of your love and fidelity.

He turned to Bryan "Place your ring on her finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me. With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

"I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have, I share with you."

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have, I share with you." Bryan gently pushed the ring onto my finger and gave it a little squeeze.

Marcus turned to me now. "Place your ring on his finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed,"

"I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

"I offer you my hand and my heart, as I know they will be safe with you."

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have, I share with you."

"All that I am I give to you, and all that I have, I share with you." I pushed the ring onto his warm hands and smiled up at him.

Marcus spoke his final part. "Kaitlyn and Bryan you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and you have declared your everlasting love by exchanging rings. You may have spoken your vows in minutes, but your promises will last until you take your last breath. You have pledged yourselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before god and this community of friends. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Bryan gently, as if I would break if he touched me too roughly, grabbed my face and kissed me. We broke apart after a few seconds, knowing people were watching. I knew I must have had the biggest smile on my face, because Bryan had one.

Marcus spoke once more. "Let me be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Rivera!" Everyone stood and clapped. I could also hear the wolves and probably Emmett, whooping in the background.

I turned to the audience, and saw Shane clapping slowly, looking defeated. I figured he would finally stop worrying over me. I turned to Bran and kissed him firmly.

I knew this was where I belonged. I basked in that feeling for a few seconds before I heard a distant howl. I turned to the guests, to see Gabby looking distraught, and Shane looking _invisible. _

He was gone.


	13. Crappy NonReceptions Anyone?

_**Hey Everyone! It's been a few weeks, But I've been really sick. Like four doctors and a specialist later. Don't worry, I don't have cancer or anything, I just don't know. Thanks to Dawnmac who reviewed, whick turned into an insanely long conversation. She has given me some insight into your minds, and I hope that things get clarified and better in this chapter. She has helped me write this chapter probably more than she realizes, so this chapter is dedicated to her! Seriously, she is awesome! If she betad I would ask her to be my new one because, she just gets the story. So, this is my third chapter without a beta, as you may or may not have noticed. I'm at least giving her an extended break, until I can make my writing more frequent, but I just really don't know. So if anyone is interested in a small beta job for me, let me know, I would defintely like to have one that is alright with dealing with me being infrequent, although I guess these three chapters really haven't been. Let me know!**_

_**Alright, that's it! Just R&R! I am doing previews this time! Previews in exchange for your thoughts!**_

_**As always, Love Ya'**_

_**~BroadwayGlory**_

* * *

**Crappy Non-Receptions Anybody?**

**Bryan's POV**

The minute I heard Shane howl, I knew he wouldn't be backing off. I wasn't mad at him per se when he practically raped my girlfriend. I was a little jealous and angry at the both of them, but I swallowed my pride and comforted my imprint, because she was obviously in a crappy state of mind, and it was my job to make her feel better.

I noticed a few months later that she had no feelings but disdain for Shane, yet I could tell he was still plotting to get her back. I asked her to marry me to cut him off, hoping he would leave us to our peace.

Damn, she looked gorgeous in her wedding dress. She was so happy on that day. I could feel it. Then I heard him howl after he had taken off. I'll tell you what, that SOB better not show his face anywhere near me for a while, or he was going to get it.

**Gabby's POV**

There were no words for how I felt. He had torn his arm away from me and run off after the wedding. I knew he no longer wanted me, but Kaitlyn. I felt rage for my sister for a few seconds, until I saw her face. She was mortified and disgusted. I turned my back to her and started to cry. This was all my fault. I would make it right eventually. I felt my sister's arms wrap around my waist, but there was only one set of arms I wanted around me now, and she couldn't give that to me, and he wouldn't.

**Kait's POV**

It broke my heart to see my sister looking so brokenhearted. I wanted to pick up the pieces of the mess I had created, but I had started this. I had to grow up and deal with the consequences while I cleaned this all up as much as I could.

I walked close and realized that maybe that was a bad idea when I heard her sobs. I was then finally observant enough to see that nobody was getting mad at me. Nobody ever got mad at me. It was that that threw me over the edge. I ran back to my new husband and threw my arms around him and started sobbing into his shirt. He just held me, saying nothing. We didn't talk about it, because we knew we would talk about it as soon as we were alone.

He half guided, half carried me to a chair close to where we were. I looked up briefly, and realized that everybody except my parents and Gabby had left us. It made me feel even worse. I had ruined a perfectly happy and cheery wedding into a disaster.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault this time." Bryan kept whispering that in my ear. I then realized that I must be voicing my thoughts. I didn't want to. I wanted to keep all of this to myself. I wasn't going to hurt him more today.

He gently took my hand and moved it into my lap, "You're using your mom's gift." He gently rubbed my back as he whispered to me more. I couldn't take this anymore. I got up and went to my sister. She didn't say anything, didn't even look at me as I hugged her closely, she just took my hand in hers and gripped it tightly. We walked back to our cottage in the woods. On the way, I took Bryan's hand in my other, and led him with us, tears still streaming down my face.

We reached to front door when we saw him. He was standing there in front of the red painted door, just staring me. He didn't have eyes for Gabby anymore I guess, but that gave him no excuse to ruin my blissful day. I was supposed to be as happy as I could possibly be right now, but instead I was crying over everything I had done to everyone.

I removed my hands from Bryan's and Gabby's and I walked forward to him. I didn't really know what I would do, but I had to do something to make him understand. I didn't love him anymore, I hated him. He had put me through so much, and he was the reason that I had hurt everyone.

Without really thinking about it, I pulled my arm back, hand clenched, and punched him in the nose, that way my daddy taught me. I heard a satisfying _crack_, and that made me feel momentarily better. I saw his eyes flash with anger, and then soften at the realization that it was me who had done this to him. "Inside." This was the first time I had spoken since the ceremony, and my voice was hoarse. I let Gabby and Bryan in, but stopped Shane before he could go inside to join them. I pulled his arm as roughly as I could to the woods. Before we even stopped walking, I was shouting my head off at him.

"You are the most repulsive son of a bitch alive! How could you do this to Gabby. Last time I checked, you were with her, and happy. You didn't want me, or I would be yours. I wouldn't have even met Bryan and I'm sure we would have been as happy as ever. Now that I think about that, I'm glad for what you did to me, so I don't have to live eternity with _you!_ What were you thinking, that you could get me back? I'm not yours to have anymore. You threw that all away when you broke my heart, and you threw everything you have with my sister when you broke her heart today. Do I even have to remind you that you just ruined my wedding night?"

He shook his head. He looked at me with eyes that would never be beautiful to me again. "I know I ruined your wedding, and I know that you are married, so you obviously don't want me, but it's an irrational thing. I just want you back."

"But you can't have me, and you threw away your other option so that you couldn't have me. Don't you see? Gabby would easily take you back and forgive you. She forgives everyone so easily, it doesn't matter what they did. That turned out badly for me. I just started getting away with whatever, because everyone was so afraid I would run off again, and not come back this time. I'm not going to let this happen for you. I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to her. You don't deserve Gabby, she deserves someone who has barely anything to forgive, not some idiot like you who does something wrong every two seconds!" I wasn't done but I wanted to hear what he had to say before I continued.

"Please don't do this to me, please don't leave me." He lunged forward and grabbed my arm. I was too angry to notice how tightly he was gripping my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, yanking my arm from his. Apparently he didn't like this. I felt his hand on my face before heard it. He pulled his hand away from my stinging, and presumably red face.

I was shocked, I clenched my jaw before I whipped my head back around to face him. He took my moment of shock as a moment of opportunity. He tackled me to the ground and began pinning me under him. His fingers turned to claws, ripping and tearing at my clothes, trying to remove them.

As soon as I realized what he was doing, I screamed. He quickly covered my mouth with his, but it was too late, a huge, honey colored blur flew at him, barking along the way as he tore him off of me. Bryan pushed Shane back as Gabby ran to help me up. We held each other shaking, until Bryan phased back and ran to me. Gabby held out a bundle of clothes to him. Shorts, and a t-shirt, as he had most likely ripped his tux to shreds.

He quickly put them on, not caring that his shirt was backwards, and ran back to me. He picked me up from where I was leaning on gabby. Being back in his arms made me feel slightly better, made me come to my senses a bit. I was not the villain this time, Shane was. He set me down on the couch quickly, and began removing my dress. I looked up at him, confused, surely he knew I didn't want to do this after I had almost been _raped_! He looked at my face and started speaking. "I know Kait, but I have to make sure he didn't hurt you anywhere else. I'm sorry." I shook my head, telling him not to be.

He continued the work he had stopped, unbuttoning the back of my dress, leaving me in my underwear. He looked behind him. "Gab, go get her some fresh clothes to put on once I'm done, and the first-aid kit under the sink." She nodded and hurried up to my room. She returned with a white cotton dress, and headed to the kitchen retrieving the first-aid kit form under the sink like he had asked.

Meanwhile, he was examining me, everywhere, but where my underwear covered me. He checked my face first, then my neck, then my chest, pulling y bra down about an inch to make sure there was nothing, while seeing nothing. Next he checked my arms. He ran his finger across a particularly long scratch. Gabby returned with the first aid kit and gasped audibly. It must have been bad. Shane pulled out a tube and started spreading the clear gel onto my arms. Next he moved to my stomach, that hadn't really been touched. There was one short scratch, and he rubbed some more of the gel onto it. After he had examined my legs, feet and back, he gave me the clear to get dressed. He told me that my shoulders had gotten the worst of it.

Gabby brought in three mugs of hot chocolate and three glasses of water on a tray. I took the water gratefully. "Do you want to go to the reception, or did you just want to stay here until it's time to leave?" Shane leaned in close to me.

"I just want to stay here. I'm sorry, I promise we'll have a better one when we get back." He nodded and took his place sitting next to me. "I do want to talk with Gabby alone right now though. Will you go and tell everybody?" He just nodded and glided out the door. I sighed and sat next to Gabby. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I'm sorry I've been so horrible lately. You have been so great, you never showed how mad at me you were. I realize now that you yelling at me would have been too easy. I deserve to feel like a horrible person."

"No you don't," she replied, not lifting her head. "You aren't horrible, you were just confused. Me getting mad at you wouldn't have solved anyone's problems, and to tell the truth, it's kind of impossible to be mad at you if you haven't noticed."

"Really?" I asked. Everyone deserved to have a go at me, why was it impossible.

"Yeah, it's kind of like I know I should be furious with you but I can't be. It's really weird, because you seem to have that effect on everyone. Maybe it's your gift."

"Maybe, but don't change the subject. Everything is my fault, and I've been so horrible."

"If you were so horrible, you wouldn't have gone and stood up to Shane like that for me. You wouldn't have told him that he wasn't getting the easy way out, even if I would have let him back in." She answered.

"Yeah, and look where that got me. I feel so violated." I wasn't joking.

"I know. I'm not going to take him back you know. He can treat me like crap sometimes, but almost _raping_ my sister is going too far. I've had enough of him."

"And I'm still sorry." I said.

"There's nothing to forgive today." She hugged me, and I hugged her back. Shane came back some time later, entering through the door carrying an envelope with plane tickets.

"It's time to go," he announced, holding his hand out to me.


	14. A Little Less Conversation

_**Hey everyone. Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? I am back now, hopefully there won't be such a big gap between this chapter and the next. I hope everying had a good holiday, and Valentines day. I would like to warn you that this chapter is pretty much a filler chapter. You learn a little about Bryan's Romantic history. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed lately, reviews are the only thanks that authors get here, so they are always apreciated.**_

**_I am doing previews for reviews of this chapter. If you would like one, review and tell me what you thought. Just a note though. If you leave an anonymous review, I have no way of sending you a preview, so if you are an anonymous reviewer, please leave me your email address so that I can get that to you. Okay, no more of this, just R&R&E! (That's my new slogan, Read and review and enjoy) As always, Love Ya'!_**

**_~BroadwayGlory_**

* * *

**A Little Less Conversation, A Little More Action**

I was startled awake by the sharp voice of the flight attendant informing us that we would be arriving in Rio De Janero shortly. I stretched my arms out and nudged Bryan awake with my elbow. His snoring ceased immediately, and he took my hand almost as a reflex. I chuckled softly, "We're not in danger of anything, except landing." He smiled at me adoringly, and my stomach suddenly twisted into knots. We would have to talk about the "incident" as we had been calling it. He must have caught on to my tenseness, because he took my hand in his and held it to his chest, silently telling me that he loved me.

Soon, the plane hit the ground with a small jolt, and we were safely on land again. I looked out the window to see a beautiful sunrise and a line of palm trees in front of a fence that blocked off the runway. We grabbed our carry-ons keeping in mind that "items may have shifted during flight" and quickly exited the plane. We both walked from the terminal to the baggage claim, and then the baggage claim to the entrance doors in a hazy state of mind, sleep still clouding our minds.

I hailed a taxi, and asked in near-perfect Portuguese for him to take us to the docks at the Marina. He whistled happily as we rode through the streets of Rio in the stinking taxi. About fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the dock. I lead Bryan down the dock to the Cullen Family boat and helped him load the luggage in.

We were soon on our way to my mother's island and—still in silence—I brooded over the impending conversation that I was about to have with my husband. I let the silence continue until we pulled up to the docks and turned the motor off. "You can't shut me out, Kait, we have to talk about this eventually," Bryan told me, helping me out of the boat and leading me up the path.

"I know," I replied grudgingly, "I just wish there were more time to put it off."

"Me too," he agreed. "But I want to have a happy honeymoon, and it's going to be tense until we talk about everything." We had reached the door. I was about to walk in when he stopped me and swooped me into his arms. I giggled gleefully, enjoying the embrace. He put me down, smiling widely. We abandoned the luggage to move to the couch in the main room.

We both sat and enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few moments before he spoke. "So. . . "he trailed off in a near-whisper.

"So. . . "I also trailed off in a sort of agreeing tone.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you," he began. I sighed deeply, knowing that this would come up.

"Why?" I asked. "You should be," I was angry with myself, and he should be too. I had put him through hell these last few months, and he knew it.

"I should, but getting angry at you wouldn't have made anything better. You were confused, and even though you were pretty horrible for a while, I understand.

"You being mad at me would have been too easy," I agreed. "I deserve to feel like a horrible person all by myself. I deserve to hate myself." I stared blankly at the grain in the floor. I heard him heave a sigh.

"You aren't going to take him back are you?" he asked timidly. My head whipped around to face him.

"Hell no!" I yelled. "He was the reason that I put everyone I love through hell, and while I am thankful that he allowed me to find you, I resent him for everything he has done to Gabby, and all the things that he has made _me_ do to Gabby." The words blurred together in a jumbled mess as I stumbled over my rage.

"Good." That was all he said. He looked down at our intertwined hands for a moment and then into my face. His eyes filled with what I could only describe as a mixture of intense lust, and even more intense love. His weight shifted so that he was sort of kneeling over me. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment, before his lips fiercely met mine. The kiss was hot and intense as his hands moved up and down my sides, leaning me gently on my back. He broke off to kiss down my neck and back up again. As he was about to return his lips to mine, but before he could I pulled away.

His face was a mask of hurt as he stared at me again. "I would rather my first time not be on the couch in the main room," I explained to him. He pulled back to look at me in confusion.

"You mean you and Shane never. . ." he trailed off. I shook my head gently, smiling up at him. His face broke into an unbelievably large smile. "Do you mind waiting a few more minutes?" he asked me, pulling away from me. I shook my head, chuckling. "I'm going to make this special for you," he swore, running off to the bedroom with a little "whoop." I laughed, and went to survey the contents of my suitcase.

I plucked it off the ground with ease and carried it off to a nearby bathroom. I shut the door tightly behind me and leaned on it for a few more minutes. I opened the suitcase and pawed through it. It all began to blur together as all I saw was skimpy lace, and scandalous satin. I took a deep breath, as I felt myself begin to shake. I picked up a random piece of clothes, a deep red color, and threw it on without thinking too much about it.

I heard Bryan begin to call my name, and I poked my head out the door. "Wait in there for me, I'll be right out," I called to him. I thought I heard him mutter "women" under his breath, but I didn't care. I opened the door with a shaking hand and padded barefoot down the hall to the room that I most wanted to be in right now. I pulled the door open slowly, not knowing what I would find.

I gasped at the sight. There were candles and rose petals scattered beautifully around the room. Bryan was standing right in front of the bed, holding a single rose, smiling. I glanced about the room as I walked slowly towards him, but his eyes remained locked on me. He seemed speechless as I wrapped my arms around him and whispered "I love you," to him. I brought my lips to his, and down we went.

I woke up to a breeze cooling my back. I turned over to see Bryan on his side, staring at me intently. He smiled lightly as my gaze landed on him. My eyes traveled down his chest, until the rest of his naked body was covered by a sheet. I smiled at him, still in pure bliss mode from yesterday's activities. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, his hand gently stroking my hair.

"I don't know," I answered him. "Are you hungry?" I asked. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "Come on, I'll whip us up something." I stood, and I felt his stare on my bare back. I walked over to his side of the bed, and threw on the tee shirt he had been wearing yesterday. It went well to mid-thigh on me. I exited the room, leaving him to dress.

Over breakfast, we decided that we would swim with the dolphins today. We trotted down to the beach and dove into the clear, turquoise water, finding the dolphins almost immediately. We swam and played in the water for hours, until the sun began to set.

We went inside and ate the sandwiches that I threw together for dinner. "So," he said after he finished chewing a bite of his third sandwich. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"I think I have an idea," I teased. He chuckled and took another bite.

"How do you feel?" he asked. "Are you sore?" I shook my head. "I know that it probably hurt a little, this being your first time and all," he ducked his head and blushed a little.

"You talk like this isn't your first time," I say, raising my eyebrows. When he doesn't answer me, I get the picture. "Oh, that wasn't your first time," I say, blushing as well, my head ducking. I feel his chin pull my face up.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask me anything. We're married now, I want you to know everything about me." He whispered to me.

"How many? Who?" I asked, my eyes staring down a little awkwardly.

"One: It was right after high school and I thought that I was in love. Her name was Monica, she was my first girlfriend, and I thought I was ready, but truth be told I wasn't. She was going to go to college across the country, and I thought that I would give her that little piece of me to take with her. She left that summer, and we talked a lot, but the calls got to be far and few between. We broke up a few weeks before her spring break. My heart was broken, but then, a few days later, I saw you. I saw you jump, and I heard the scream, and my heart broke again. I jumped in to save you. I haven't thought of her since until now." I could see the honesty in his eyes. I smiled at his honesty, and kissed him. "I kind of regret it now," he told me.

"Don't regret it. I'm glad that you got to know love with other people before you found me. Don't be ashamed with the past, you can't change it, and there's really nothing to regret there." I pulled myself into his arms.

"I just feel bad not being able to give you what you gave me," he admitted.

"Don't. I wouldn't have it any other way," I told him.

"I still wish," he was cut off buy my shushing.

"How about a little less conversation and a little more action," I whispered seductively at him, wagging my eyebrows. His eyes widened a little, before he took me in his arms and ran me off to our room for the night.

* * *

_**AN: Please Review, you know you wanna! And you even get a preview for it! I'm happy you're happy, it's a win-win situation!**_


	15. Sorry to Break it to You

**Hi everyone! SO I noticed that this chapter was really fast for me! Arent you proud? Well, anyways, I would like to thank _Dawnmac_ for her awesome review! Al I have to tell you is keep it up! I hope you all like this chapter, let me know what you think and I will give you a preview. I promise that I do gove previews in a timely fashion to anyone who reviews. I send them by P.M. Just remember to include an email address is you are an anonymous reviewer, or I have no way to get it to you.**

**That's all just R&R&E! And as always, Love Ya'!**

**~BroadwayGlory**

* * *

**Sorry to Break it to You. . . **

Our honeymoon lasted in the same bubble of bliss. We would get up, do something romantic on the island, eat dinner, and make love until all hours of the night. It was exactly what a honeymoon should be. I could feel the worries from back home slowly leaving Bryan and I until there was none left at all. I still wondered why he wasn't mad at me every once in a while, but then I told myself to save it for another day when the honeymoon was over.

Today we were eating lunch—a rarity for us—when he asked, "Kait, when do we have to leave?" I was surprised to say the least. Did he want to leave? He must have caught my confused look because he said, "I was just curious. I don't want this to end." His smile warmed my heart.

"We can leave whenever we're ready," I assured him. His smile grew impossibly larger, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He pulled me to him and we just sat there in comfortable silence. I suddenly wanted more. I kissed him on the lips, and he picked me up and off we went.

I had just removed his shirt when the phone rang sharply. I pushed it aside, ignoring it for the time being. It soon stopped. A few seconds after it stopped, it rang again. I sighed and sat up, causing Bryan to fall off me. I gave him an apology with my look and ran to pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Kaitlyn," It was the cool, calm voice of my grandfather, Edward.

"Yes grandpa?" I asked

"I think it may be time for you to come home," he told me, his calm façade wavering slightly.

"Why?"

"There's been a situation. . ." he trailed off.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" I asked, concern coloring my one of voice.

"Gabriella had gone missing." With that I head the dial tone of the phone as he hung up on me. I stood with the phone pressed up to my ear, hoping his voice would magically reappear and tell me what was happening. When the realization hit me, the phone dropped to the floor.

In an instant, Bryan was in front of me, shaking me, and waving his hand in front of my face. I was sure he was also trying to talk to me, but there was no comprehension between us, it was almost as if he was speaking in a language I couldn't understand. I could hear the sounds escaping out of his mouth, but they meant absolutely nothing to me.

There was a knocking at the door, and I heard Bryan utter a curse, I was finally coming to my senses. He came into the room, followed by a short, plump woman with silky black hair. She was speaking rapid Portuguese, and he was looking utterly confused. He came to stand next to me, saying "I really hope you can understand me right now, because I can't understand a word that this woman is saying to me." I nodded my head, and walked towards her.

"Podia repetir isto por favor? Meu marido sabe uma palavra da língua portuguesa." (Could you please repeat that? My husband doesn't know a word of Portuguese.)

"Estou aqui para limpar a casa. Prometo que vou ser rápido." (I am here to clean the house. I promise I will be quick.)

"Isso é bom, obrigado. Existe alguma chance de que você poderia travar? Nós estávamos apenas prestes a sair." (That is fine, thank you. Is there any chance you that you could lock up? We were just about to leave.)

"Pode, falho." (I can, miss.)

"Obrigado." (Thank you.)

She nodded and headed upstairs. I grabbed Bryan's hand and dragged him to our room.

"What was that about?" he asked as I began to rapidly pack my things and his.

"She's here to clean. I asked her to lock up for us. We're leaving." I told him speedily as I continued to pack. "Shit," I cursed.

"What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" He asked, holding my shoulders firmly in his big, hot hands' forcing me to stand still.

"That was Edward. Gabby is missing, we're going home." I told him. He nodded his head, allowing me to finish up. As I zipped up the last suitcase, I let out a stream of curses, seeing his eyes widen with each word said.

Kaure appeared at the door. I nodded to her, and took my suitcase, leaving he room. I could hear Bryan following me, his footsteps echoing loudly on the wood floor.

I threw the bags forcefully into the boat with another curse. The boat bobbed gracefully under the force of the thrown suitcase. I took Bryan's, throwing it into the boat with equal force. Soon, I followed them, jumping behind the steering wheel. As soon as Bryan was seated, I glided us out of the dock and gunned it back towards Rio.

We screech to a halt at home, and I jump out of the car, running to my mother who looks like she is going out of her mind. I run up the stairs and jump into her arms.

"Mommy," I coo. She strokes my hair, and I feel a few of her tears fall onto my shoulder.

"Kaitlyn: my baby!" she sobs, letting more tears loose on me. I try and comfort her myself, but the truth is, I'm as much of a mess as her.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Jasper and Edward are out trying to follow her scent, but they've got nothing yet." I nod solemnly; I really just want my sister to come back. I follow my parents back to their house, shooting Bryan a look telling him to go home. I would meet him there later.

As soon as I am in the door, I bolt up to Gabby's room and bury my head into her pillow. Her scent overtakes me, and I finally let myself cry. I'm sobbing hard now, my chest convulsing with every breath I take. My arms move around her bed until my nails scrape across something crisp and dry. I take it in my hand, and lift my head, still crying, to look at it.

The paper is half folded up aver, and it has my name on it. In my haste to open it, I almost rip it in half. I try to hold back my sobs, letting out tiny whimpers here and there instead.

_Dear Kaitlyn,_

_I know that by the time you read this that you will have come back from your honeymoon. Please don't come after me. As I sit here all by myself, I realize how truly horrible you have been to me, and how bad I had been to you by taking Shane from you. I don't think you realize it yet, but I do. You were still bitter, and that is why you were so horrible to me. While that doesn't give you an excuse, I want you to know that I forgive you for it. _

_I wish I could stand to be there longer, but the truth is, I don't know. I don't know how to live like that anymore, and being so close to Shane just hurts too much. I know all the horrible things that he has done to me, and all the horrible things that he has done to you, and I was stupid to forgive him after you left. That's right, I forgave him when you left. I gave him my everything, and then he went off on a rampage about not having you. I am too hurt to go on living there, and I don't know how I would react if I saw you._

_I leave you this note, and a clue as to where I am going in the cabinet above my bed. Don't tell everyone where I am, but do make sure that everyone knows how much I love them. I love you Kaitlyn, you will always be my sister, and I will love you for that forever. I will always remember you for the good times that we had, and no for the bad things this last year. I. Love. You. I never want you to forget that. I hope that someday we will meet again._

_Love,_

_Gabby _

I stare at the letter until I feel a presence at the door. I look up and see the last person that I ever want to see in my life. "What are you doing here? Come to try and get some from me again?" I accuse.

"No, I just want to talk to you," he says softly. I can see the sleepless nights on his face. He has deep purple circles under his eyes and he looks like he has lived a hundred years in these last few days.

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to talk to you," I throw back at him.

"Come on Kaitlyn," he pleads. I stand up and stalk towards him menacingly.

"This is all your fault you know," I tell him in a dangerously quiet voice. "It's your fault that you can't get over me," I began hitting him in the chest with every syllable that rolls off my tongue. "It's your fault that you almost raped me, it's your fault that you don't understand the words 'stay away' and it's your fault that she felt the need to run away. I'm not saying that I haven't done some pretty crappy things to her, but it all comes down to you! It all started with you leaving me! Why do you have to be so damn unreasonable, and so damn reckless!"

He takes my shoulders and begins yelling at me, shaking me. "Really? It's all my fault, huh? Did you imprint on two people? Do you know how it feels to have to hurt both people with every move I make? If I recall, when we kissed a few months ago, you didn't try and stop me! You took advantage of her more times than I can count! So next time you want to blame someone, why don't you look in the mirror first!" He was absolutely livid, and so was I. The only thing I could manage was an incoherent mumble. I shook my head and clenched my jaw, and before I could stop myself, I slapped him in the face. Again.

We were both releasing a low growl at each other, but soon he stopped. He took me into his arms and hugged me tight. I tried to push him off of me, but he was just too strong. "What are you doing?" I asked threateningly.

"Hugging you," he replied. "We both need it." I was silent, I stood still in his grip until he let me go. We stood silently for a few seconds, as we both thought of nothing and everything. I soon came to a conclusion.

"Look, we both need to stop concentrating on hating each other so much and go and find her," I voiced. "We need to put aside all these hard feelings and call a truce. At least until we find her, that is." He nodded in agreement.

"But didn't the letter say to not look for her?" he asked.

"Well, when is the last time I listened to Gabby? I hate to break it to you, but I'll be damned if I let my sister stay lost, and why would she leave me a clue of where she is if she didn't want to be found?" I ranted, traipsing to the cabinet above her bed.

It opened with a creek, and a paper fluttered out. It was also folded in half, bearing my name on the front.

_I am where the man with the scars came from. Ask him his story, and you will soon figure it out._

I read it over and over, drawing a blank each and every time. "What man with scars?" I asked. "There are men everywhere with scars." I threw the paper down in frustration and stormed out of the house and to my new house, where I sat in the first seat I came to and mulled it over in my head. "Man with the scars, man with the scars. . ." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly it came to me. "Jasper!"

* * *

**Come on, just hit that review button... you know you wanna! I'll give you a preview, it's almost like a literary cookie!**


End file.
